Wow, TV Mania
by MyLove.MyLand.X
Summary: It was early 2013 and the whole world was obsessed with technology. There was a certain 16 year old girl that was obsessed with a cetain TV show; The Vampire Diaries. This is her final story. { Kol/OC. } -ON HIATUS.-
1. Introductions

It was early 2013 and the whole world was obsessed with technology. There was a certain 16 year old girl that was obsessed with a cetain TV show; The Vampire Diaries. This is her final story.

* * *

Marina Levine was sat in her room, re-watching season four of The Vampire Diaries. She was on episode 23, Graduation. The season finale, which made her cry like hell. As it was finally finishing, Marina got up from her her warm bed to turn the television off. Just as she was at the switch, she jumped back as it sparked at her. Now slightly creeped out, she went back into her bed. A TV had never sparked on her before, so she knew that she should get her mother to fix it. But it seemed okay now so she'd leave it be. Suddenly, her TV scarily turned itself back on. Okay, now was the time to get out. Marina ran to the door, but it wouldn't budge. Right. How the hell was she gonna get out. Certainly not the windows, she was on the second floor. This was definitely a first for tricky and eerily creepy situations in life. She slowly turned around, seeing the familiar face of Joseph Morgan and Nathaniel Buzolic on her screen. Time to fangirl? Totally! "Oh my god..." She said, sitting on her bed. Her eyes were scanning the screen, not blinking once. "She looks tasty, brother." Nate said to Joseph. Marina froze. This wasn't Joseph and Nate. This was Klaus and Kol. And they were staring straight back at her. How was this possible? "Why are two Originals on my TV screen?" She whispered to herself, momentarily forgetting that they could hear her. "How do you know of us, love?" She heard Klaus say. Damn, those accents were hot. "Both of you are ironically characters in my favourite TV show..." She said, now right up to the screen. Marina heard their piercing laughter echo through her room. "Nice try, darling." She heard Kol say, as he walked through his television and was suddenly in her room.

Marina gasped as she looked at him. "This isn't possible. It's some joke that Nate and Joseph decided to play. Nothing more!" She said, her hands on her head. Kol looked slightly amused, but his expression changed when he saw the television cover of season 2 on the ground. "Now, what do we have here?" She heard Klaus say, now behind both of them. He startled her, as she never seen him come through the TV. "What's happening to you guys now? I wonder where you are." She said in deep thought. "My love crazed sister is searching for some cure to Vampirism, but I will not let them raise Silas." Kol said, his voice clear with ambition. Marina couldn't help but gaze at Kol. He sure was a looker. And the way he pulled off his hair, damn. That was even better than Stefan's! But then she thought to the episode where Elena and Jeremy burned Kol and shoved a stake into his heart. Her gasp would be heard a mile away when she realized that Kol was going to be killed off for serious. "Are you alright, love?" Klaus said, with a frown painted over his perfect features. "Kol..." She said, her eyes blazing into his back. He turned around with a curious look on his face. "What is it?" He said, still in awe at how she had known them both almost immediately. "Have you been invited to the Gilbert household to negotiate with Elena?" She asked, the worry in her voice coming through. "Yes, I'm going tonight." He said, with one eye eyebrow raised. "What of it?" Klaus said, finally speaking up. Marina started to shake, and sat down on her bed. "You can't go! They aren't there to negotiate. Jeremy wants to complete his hunter's mark, but that would need the sacrifice of many vampires. So he's going to kill the original vampire that pretended to be his friend in Denver. So your bloodline dies as well, completing the mark." She said, her words were fast and her eyes were pleading

Klaus' facial expression was priceless. If you thought his was bad, you should've seen Kol's. If this was any other moment, Marina would've laughed super hard. But in this situation, her face was emotionless. Even for a human, she pulled it off well. "You're coming with me." Kol said, grabbing her wrist and walking through the TV screen. Klaus followed after them. Boy, was she in for one hell of a ride.

**A/N: I know it's short but it's the first chapter! Hope you like it. I'm not gonna go all "2 reviews until the next chapter." Cause I'm hardly gonna get reviews at the beginning of the story. I really hope you enjoy it! A review really would make my day though.**


	2. Where am I?

**A/N: Six reviews are a lot for me, because I've never posted before; so thank you all! Your opinions have inspired me to keep writing. My muse is crap right now and I know Klaus and Kol are totally out of character. My apologies! But for now my updates will be small until I can find the muse to give you bigger ones! Oh god this AN is massive! Byee. x**

* * *

Marina gasped when she went through her very own television. She was now in the Mikaelson manor - or as Klaus preferred to say, /his/ home. But this couldn't be real! Here she was, a normal anti-social, role-player who had basically no life, in her favourite TV show. This had to be a dream, she had always dreamed of something like this happening, but then again; it wasn't possible! Marina didn't show her anxiety, but instead - was calm and collected. "Why am I here?" She said. Her tone was clear, and she really wanted to know what was going on. She really hoped it was all a dream, but she wasn't dumb and this was most certainly real. But they were fictional characters... But she was here now. Was she on the show now? Perhaps, the books? This one event could really change the world... But then again, would that mean that she was a fictional character? But they were here in front of her! Living, talking, breathing though it wasn't necessary.

After a minute, Marina lost it. "Look, I know I've pretty much informed you of your death; but really? You don't throw me through my own TV screen! That is SO not happening. Take me back NOW. I don't want to be here! Everyone dies so easily and I'm starting to think you're all made of jelly!" Oh great one Marina, you've really said it all, haven't you? Jelly? Are you some crazed psycho? Klaus cleared his throat and Kol took a step towards her. "Look, darling. I'm going to be patient with you, but if you don't tell me what happens with the cure, and my supposed 'death,' I will have to resort to some consequences even you wouldn't like." He threw her his most charming smile, and then stepped back again. That smile sent shivers down her spine. They say that's someone walking over your grave... She wasn't dead in her place! Marina wasn't even there for crying out loud! There were so many thoughts swirling around her head like she was a fish in a pond. It wasn't right, something went wrong. She was in a coma, or a spark hit her and she died. This wasn't her reality!

Marina looked at them both with wonder in her eyes. "So, this is really real?" She whispered, sub-consciously sitting on the nearest sofa and pulling up her knees to her and cradling them in her arms. Klaus was chuckling. "Yes, love." Was all he said, then he left the room. That left only Kol and Marina. "How did you find me?" She murmured, looking up at him. Damn, he /was/ hot. She caught herself staring at then looked down. She tried not to blush, but this was Kol! The guy in her favourite TV show who was her crush. Yeah, it'd be hard not to..."Well, me and Nik were merely watching "television" when a pretty little thing came onto the screen..." He was smirking. Oh god, everyone was obsessed with his signature smirk! I can't breathe right now, can someone pleaaase hold me? Oh wait, did he call me pretty? I can't right now. Kol freaking Mikaelson said I was a pretty little thing! I looked away, trying not to beam like a kid getting to see a Barney and Teletubbies live crossover. Then he told me to follow him, and I did. He took me to Rebekah's room. OH MY GOD REBEKAH MIKAELSON. COME HERE GIRLIE, I SO WANTED TO MEET YOU. Yes, that was in my head. When he opened the door to her room, she was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine. "What is it, Kol? I've had enough of you already." She complained, frowning at him. "It appears we have a guest, who came through the television. Even ask Nik!" He was grinning wildly, I could tell.

"That's bloody rediculous, Kol." She shouted, but then he stepped back; revealing Marina! I should bow and thank an audience. But I guess my only audience is a family of Original Vampires. What do they say? Yolo? Meh, not my style. "Hi." Marina waved, smiling lightly at her. "Wow, I didn't even have to compel her." Kol said, with a chuckle. Rebekah threw a magazine at him, which I fortunately managed to dodge. Rebekah pulled me into her room, shutting the door in his face. "Thanks for the magazine!" I heard him shout. Marina really tried not to giggle there. Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "How did you get here?" She said, smiling softly. I explained absolutely everything to her, not leaving a single word out. By the time I was finished I would've swore she thought me mad. "Compel me, then. If I am not telling the truth, you have every right to kick me out." Marina said, knowing she was telling the truth anyway.

Rebekah looked into my eyes and compelled me and found out that I was indeed telling the truth. She was a little shocked about the whole TV show real life thing. We seemed to have bonded over a certain dislike to the Petrova doppelganger, Elena. I was pretty pissed off at the fact that she stabbed Bekah, (Yes she let me call her that) in the back. I told her that it was okay to love humans, and not to listen to what her brothers said about love, because deep down they were capable of love. Damn, she really hoped Kol was...

We were friends instantly and she insisted on taking me shopping for new clothes and that I could share her room with her. I nearly died at the thought of being able to share it! I agreed, and we linked arms, going down the stairs and out the door. Elijah wasn't expecting to see me so he was taken aback by the sight of me. Hehe, I always liked him on the show!

And the next thing I knew was that we were at the mall!


	3. AN

**A/N: **

**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update! I just haven't had the inspiration for this story so I'm going to put it on a little hiatus. So to make up to you, I will work on a new story which is also a Kol/OC. I'll be focusing mainly on that, so I do hope you will read it! I'm still sorry about the people who wanted me to update this. But I promise I will when my inspiration is back.**

**Thanks.**

**- .X**


End file.
